Royal fiance
by Babeonline2
Summary: Naruto an ordinary person who loves cleaning, but he is now finding his life spinning out of control...with the entry of Prince Uchiha Sasuke. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my first so be nice guys….;_; inspired from one of my favorite yaoi doushinji royal finace…..yes it is yaoi. Don't like it ? then don't read it….XD**

This stated with one meeting that changed my whole life….

"Thank you" Naruto said with a smile. "Iruka sensei is sick so he couldn't do the grociery shopping….i'll pay you on the months last".

"It's really fine Naruto-kun."said Tenten.

"Don't worry about money…..Iruka-sensei has been very sick I've heard so just concentrate on taking care of him…I know it must be hard on you since you also have to manage house work with school and you're part time job…"Tenten said.

Naruto smiled "It's no problem….i mean I used to it…..but I m worrying I need to get a good job for iruka-sensei's surgery…."

"I hope you do find a good job soon Naru-chan! Bye!" Tenten smiled and waved as Naruto exited a shop.

"Bye Tenten…"

"Lets see I have to get to work in about 30minutes….Maybe I should visit iruka sensei while It's in way….". Naruto was so busy arranging his schedule that he bumped into a person.

"oww" Naruto cried.

He opened his eyes to see an man probably in his 50's on the ground with a sprain and unable to stand up" Naruto eyes widened.

"oh! I am so sorry….i wasn't watching where I was going are you alright sir?" Naruto asked pure concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine" The man said. "Please let me help you I'm so sorry…..it's all my fault I didn't see where I was going I'm such an idiot!" Naruto said and looked like he was about cry, the man looked at him surprised and said." I thought people here are rude. I bumped into many people today you're the first one who apologized….and so sincerely too "the man said with a smile

. "What's your name son?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto said a little confused.

"Well naruto my name is Fugaku Uchiha. And I heard you mumbling are you looking for a job? If you are I think I could get you a job in the palace as a house keeper the pay is high". Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? That'd be great thank you" Naruto said. Fugaku smiled.

"Here is the address good luck son." Fugaku left leaving a confused but happy Naruto behind.

Next DAY!(At School)

"Hey fox boy". Naruto turned around to see his best friend Kiba.

"Heya Kibbles. Good Morning."Naruto said."Yeah wassup how's your job going?" Kiba suddenly turned serious and concerned.

Naruto smiled "Oh I wanted to tell you I am getting a new job as a house keeper in a big palace so I can pay for Iruka-Sensei's surgery." Naruto said.

"Naruto you know you should worry about studies. I know your concerned about Iruka-sensei but you have to think about yourself too" Naruto smiled and said.

"Kiba Iruka-sensei is the one who helped me when my parents died he took care of me and raised me and he is my family I can at least do this for him."

Kiba smiled at his friend's kindness. "I guess come on lets get to class".

"OMG look it's Sasuke-kun!" both kiba and Naruto turned around to see indeed it was prince Sasuke in all his glory.

"I heard a rumors that he is about to get married" Kiba whispered.

"It's kind of obvious Uchiha clan members have to marry as soon as they turn 18, he more too since his brother has decided to not inherit the throne or get married".

Naruto looked at Sasuke he always had this feeling from him something of a likeness that they had something common.

_But that can't be he is a prince and I am…..just me an ordinary person._ with that thought Naruto left.

(time skip-Lunch)

Naruto opened the door of the roof top and closed it behind him he was facing downward so he didn't notice another person on the roof. "What are you doing here?" Startled Naruto looked up to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha looking at him annoyed

."Oh I-I-I a-m so-rry. I just came to eat lunch" naruto said facing the ground and not daring to look at the Uchiha whose eyes where glaring holes in his body.

"I see" Sasuke answered and turned back to staring at the sky. Naruto was about to leave but he remembered Kiba mentioning Sasuke having a fiance' so he said.

"Oh congra-tula-tions on your engagement" Naruto said timidly and quietly but Sasuke heard it he turned to Naruto to stare blankly at him the after a long moment he said "It is'nt my choice my father choose for me and I haven't seen him/her yet" Sasuke said looking at Naruto and Naruto could see the common thing he thought he saw in Sasuke and that was loneliness.

Nauto smiled a beautiful and blinding smile that made Sasuke's eyes widened. "For a person like you I know they will choose a great person." Naruto said. Sasuke watched him for a while with shock then he smiled that made Naruto's heart beat faster "Thank You" Sasuke said.

"You're welcome" with that said Naruto rushed out.

(time skip-Naruto's home)

Naruto got out of bath and changed into pajama's and dropped himself on the Bed and said to himself "I wonder if I fell in love with his smile" with that he fell into an sweet sleep dreaming about the prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woho! A new chappy! Okay this chapter has Itachi-san, Kakasi-sensei , sakura-chan the girl we all know and love *cough* *cough* and SasuNaru…..OMG! 3**

"A new day and a new job" Naruto said to himself and he got dressed for his new job at the palace.

"Okay….let's see I have 15 minutes better hurry or I'll be late for my first day at work….." Naruto opened the door of his old worn out apartment and shut the door behind him.

(time skip XD)

"Okay let's see this should be the…..HOLY SHIT" Said a disbelieving Naruto "That's doesn't looks a like a palace or even a mansion! Its looks like an over grown castle… We really have these types of castles in Japan?"Naruto mumered to himself.

"Excuse me sir may I help you?" said the Guard

. "Oh….Erm…..yes please my name is Naruto uzamaki I am here for…t-"

"Oh yes Uzamaki-sama…welcome my name is kohonamaru please let me escort you inside!" Kohonamaru said and opened the gates and lead Naruto inside.

"_Naruto-sama?" who me? But I am just a house keeper should I call him kohonamaru-sama….no first I think I should ask the head keeper for that…if the is such a person….._

"Uzumaki-sama we are here….." said kohonamaru.

"Oh okay where should I go from here?"Naruto asked awed by the big castle.

"Oh well you should-" Kohonamaru was interrupted by a chocolate voice.

"Come with me Uzamaki-san".

"Good Morning Itachi-sama" kohonamaru greeted Itachi nodded to him and signaled him to leave. After Kohonamaru left Naruto was feeling nervous because of the intensity of Itachi's stare.

"Please come with me Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded and quietly followed Itachi.

(Meanwhile-With Sasu-chan)

"Sasuke please get the frown out of your face you're a prince you should be more handsome looking" Kakashi said and chuckled.

"Shut up Kakashi! Sasuke-kun is just upset that he is been bethroed to some wrench instead of me! Oh Sasuke-kun I feel the same way!" Sakura said as she clunged to Sasuke's arm whose eyebrows were twitching with irritation at every passing second.

"I agree that Sasuke doesn't want to marry but not being able to marry you is some perks he has with this engagement." Kakashi said while reading his Icha icha books not paying heed to Sakura's glare.

"Sasuke-kun I don't why you keep that man with you he is so annoying." Sakura said.

"He can't be more than you."Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing….besides I really don't want this engagement but it's no choice since Itachi doesn't want to be appointed as the king…so I am stuck with this…..beside I think there is someone I think I like…" the last part was quietly mumbled to himself.

"Oh Itachi-san who's the Cute little Blondie?" Kakashi asked as he saw Itachi and a blond boy moving towards him.

Sasuke raised his eyes which widened as he saw the person who was besides Itachi and was looking at him with equally wide eyes._ It's him! _Sasuke thought.

"Good morning Sakura-san, Sasuke and Kakashi…let me introduce you to Naruto Uzamaki…..Sasuke's fiancé…."

At this point both Sasuke and Naruto felt their heart skip a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fiancé? Erm I think you have mis-"Naruto started but was interrupted by sakura.

"Him? That thing as Sasuke-kun's fiancé it's too ugly to be true!" Sakura said jealousy evident In her voice. The way she said the sentence made Naruto really think that he was ugly and he couldn't even forgot to mention that he was the house keeper not Sasuke's fiancé.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a cold voice and everyone in the palace knew that it was trouble accept Sakura and Naruto.

"The only ugly thing here is your pink hair so please if you insulted my fiancé again I'll make sure that you won't live to see another day" Sasuke said quietly and coldly.

"Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked shocked. Never has Sasuke-kun has spoken so harsh words to her.

"Please I want you all to be gone and leave me alone." Sasuke said. And everyone made their exits including Naruto who was looking adorably confused and started to follow Itachi.

"Not you dobe I need to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"Erm…..okay."Naruto said

"So you're my fiancé huh? So tell why do you want to marry me? did you said those words to me on the roof top because you knew I was your fiancé? You sure are cleaver for that cute face." Sasuke said as he lifted Naruto chin placing between his elegant fingers.

"Erm…..no need to tell you this I am not yo-"Naruto tried again but alas!

"So tell me Naruto what do you like about me is it my looks, Money, position?Do you want me to be a trophy you could show off to everyone else? Do really want to be popular so I can save your ass from misery and plainness in your life is that's the only cost for your body I have to pay?"

_Are you like everyone else loving me for these things._

After that Sasuke looked straight into Naruto eyes expecting guilt but to his surprise he discovered anger instead.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" And with that said I fist was send to Sasuke's way but was dodged immediately.

"I maybe in need of money but I will never sell my body or love I have for that special person to some random Bastard! I take pride in my heart and my body and I won't sell to anyone!" Naruto said his blazing and anger and little sorrow that Sasuke would think of him like that.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least but was happy. But no matter how much he likes this person this is about his life even he trusts him he doesn't want to be betrayed and will continue to take his tests. _I am sorry Naruto._

"I hope that's true. Naruto Uzamaki." With those words Sasuke left.

(time skip!)

"Hello Uzamaki-sama….." Kakashi said as he saw Naruto in the library.

"Erm…..hello who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Kakashi I am both Sasuke and Itachi-sama's teacher and Sasuke's advisor…..What's wrong why the long face Uzamaki-sama?"

"Nothing and please don't call me Uzamaki-sama….it makes me uneasy call me Naruto.." Naruto said with one of his best smiles.

"All right but if I am calling you Naruto can I call you Naru-chan. Please?" kakashi looked at him with that one eye.

"Hehehe…..sure."Naruto said. "Oh and by the way Kakashi-san I was hired as a house keeper but I think you have mistaken me for someone else I mean I am not Sasuke's fiancé." Naruto said happy that he was finally able to tell someone that maybe now he and Sasuke could be on good terms.

"Really but I am pretty sure our king told us that Sasuke sama's fiancé is you Naru-chan and you even can at the exact timing he gave us." Kakashi said.

"Really I am sorry can you tell me what's the king's name?" Naruto asked.

"It's Uchiha of course…..Uchiha Fugaku!" Kakashi said joyously and heard a thump and looked down to see Naru-chan has collapsed on the floor.

"Well that was unexpected" Kakashi said as he picked up our Naru-chan in bridel style.

(Meanwhile with Itachi and Sasuke)

"I must say outou father has certainly chosen a cute fiancé for you he's so sweet that it give me cavities…I am think of reclaiming my post as the head of this family just to marry him" Itachi said smirking all the while keeping an eye an eye on his outou for reaction.

_Excuse me? Marrying MY fiancé? What the fuck like hell you do! That cute dobe is mine! Wait a minute cute..? I think I need some aspirins now…._

"Fuckoff anki, that is my fiancé nobody lays hands on him" Sasuke said in total seriousness.

"Well more than me I think you have Kakashi worry about he is the pervert.." Itachi said a matter of factly.

"No he won't Naruto is not like that.." Sasuke said

*knock* *knock*

"I'll get it…." Itachi said and opened the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi with Naruto-kun."Itachi said amusedly.

There he saw Naruto being carried by Kakashi in bridle style to him room.

"Sasuke Naru-chan just-" Kakashi tried to say but the 'Naru-chan' was all Sasuke had to hear to leave the room and marching about outside in anger.

"Naru-chan?" Itachi asked whike raising an elegant eyebrow.

"It's nothing more importantly Itachi-san I don't think Naruto-kun didn't know about his bethrode to Sasuke-sama….. He said something about being here because of a house keeping job and-"

"Sasuke think's he did knew and just how you carried him was kind off a setback in Naru-chan favor"

"Yeah let's just hope Naruto-kun would be able to handle our dear Sasuke.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this time might have taken long cause I read my story over and over again before publishing …..i really thank you guys for reviewing I'll keep in mind to write sense! XP okay on with the new chapter of royal fiancé!**

Chapter-4

"Mhmmm…." Naruto said while waking up.

_Wait where am I?_ He looked around the lavish room to see Kakashi reading a Orange book he decided to voice the question out.

"Where am I?" he asked to Kakashi and Kakashi looked up at him with one eye.

"Good Morning Naru-chan!" Kakashi said with a cheerful note that seemed kind of creepy….

"Good Morning Kakashi-san . How did I get here? Oh yes! About being Sasuke's fiancé! I have to tell you that I can't do it he already hates me enough as it is! I don't want him to hate me even more….." the last sentence was said timidly as if afraid that Sasuke still hated him.

"Naruto-kun I checked your history and everything while you were sleeping….And I even talked to King Fugaku."

Kakashi said playfulness gone from his voice."He told me to pay you 500,000 yen so your teacher and adoptive father Iruka could be treated and have a surgery immediately…" he said.

"Really? But why I haven't done anything!" Naruto said, he was happy don't get him wrong but you don't do anything for strangers without wanting in return do they?

"He wants you to marry Sasuke-sama in return" Kakashi said as he read Naruto's face which looked adorably clueless until he said that.

_Sasuke's fiancé? No…..HELL NO…..what is he saying? Sasuke doesn't like me so why do I have to be his fiancé?_

"It's because your kind…" Kakashi voiced out the answers his face seems to be asking.

Naruto looked at him. "No I can't read you mind."

Naruto stared blankly at him. "No you aren't dreaming either Naruto-kun unlike the Uchiha clan I can easy guess a person's character by looking at them and I must say there is no one in this moment is better or more suitable fiancé for Sasuke more than you…"

Naruto couldn't say anything he was never praised in that kind of way by a masked man! You wouldn't be able to say anything if you were him!

"Oh I'll go to the hospital and pay for the treatment. Don't worry I'll take care of your sensei while you're here. I have taken quite a liking to him" Kakashi said and left a gaping Naruto on the bed.

(Time skip-to Sasu-chan!)

_Damn that Kakashi carrying Naruto in bridal style damn it he's MY fiancé!_

_He belongs to me…wait…..gosh we aren't even married yet I am calling mine and all damn I can feel my life changing and getting annoying…..you will feel that too if a pink haired girl would declare her undying love for the thousandth time and same time insulting your fiancé!_

"Sasuke-kun I was thinking why don't we go to dinner with your father to protest your engagement to that thing I know that don-" But she was cut off.

"Damn it Sakura how many times do I have to say I have no intention of protesting against my father and the Fact is that I don't like you please leave me the fuck alone." with that said Sasuke left a wounded princess behind.

(Time skip)

"Hey Sakura! " Ino said cheerfully she was a Sasuke fan as well but got over her and was now dating Shikamaru…

"Don't piss me off more Ino I am not in the mood to talk to you Ino". Sakura said as she gritted her teeth.

"Yes I heard that Sasuke-kun has fiancé. Come on cheer up I'll take you to one place-"

"DAMN IT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I KNOW YOU FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND CAUSE YOU COULDN'T GET ANYONE! WHY DON"T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled fully frustrated then looked with Ino with anger only to feel it melt when she saw that she made her best friend cry….

"Look Ino-." She stared but was interrupted by Ino.

"I know you love Sasuke-kun for more than 7 years Sakura, but let me tell that you and I have been friends since we were 3years old. And for Sasuke-kun your pushing your best friend away…..I just hope you won't regret leaving your friend for an unrequited love…"with that Ino left.

(Time skip-to NARU-CHAN!)

"This place sure is huge. Let's see so according to the map I should take a lef-"

THUD

"Owww….what….." Naruto looked up to see Sakura who was crying more like sobbing endlessly.

"Are you-"Naruto stared but Sakura started punching him on the chest while sobbing.

"Why? Why? Wh-y can-t he lov-e mee…? I loved him for 7years and he won't acknowledge me I know I am annoying but I love him! How else could I get his attention? Now I made my best friend cry I am turning into a terrible person because…because he won-t lo-ve me back!" she stared to sob on Naruto's chest endlessly.

Naruto didn't know how to deal with this…he never had that many female friends nor was he popular among girls…So what can I guy say? He putted his one arm around her and started to pat her head with other.

"shhhhh…..don't cry…why do we cry? Because this weights heavy…..why is it so heavy? Because it's filled with love and when someone we love hurts our heart… All the love we have in our heart comes out in the form of tears…..you were happy before you met him because you had this friend with you right? And Sad when you had Sasuke so don't be Sad-Sad be happy-Sad…

Naruto had no idea what he said but he was trying to soothe her with words and as much of the problem he could understand.

Sakura was surprised and ashamed that she could act so terrible to such a nice person. She looked up at Naruto and found Naruto smiling a very gentle and beautiful smile at her that made her heart race.

_I wonder if Sasuke-kun feels like this with Naruto is that why he defended him…..I think I understand he looks so adorable…._

Naruto for his part was cursing Sasuke. _Damn! 7yrs what was that teme thinking couldn't he stop her advance before things got so hard for her? How can anyone not love her she has such beautiful eyes._

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura said with a teary smile.

"What the hell is going on here?" said an angry voice. Both Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke who was glaring holes at Sakura who wasn't that much affected and was enjoying her and Naruto's positon.

Naruto was scared.

_Why does he have to come and see me when I am in a difficult situations?_

And our Sasuke had quite negative thoughts he wanted to murder someone. Who might as well be Sakura….

RING RING

Sakura looked down to see her mobile which was ringing…."Hello?"She said.

"Oh hey Temari no I I hav-….no I can't….do I have to okay I'll be there is 30minutes.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun I have to attened a business bye!" She said and flashed a smile towards Naruto which made Naruto blink…..and Sasuke twitch.

SILENCE

_I am in deep trouble. _Naruto thought

_You're in deep trouble dobe. _Sasuke thought.

"So Naruto mind explain what happened?" Sasuke said trying to control his temper.

"Well she had a heart break over you and I comforted her?" Naruto tried but Sasuke didn't look very pleased.

"Is that so aren't you trying to please Saskura so you could marry her and not me since you're not gay? Money is money right either you get it from Sakura or from me. Right?" Sasuke said stepping closer to Naruto looking very pissed.

"No! That's not true!" Naruto said stepping back it was no use since there was a wall behind.

"Oh really? Hm….why don't I believe maybe because you were hugging her so tightly and that smile she flashed you?"Sasuke said while wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist which made Naruto shiver.

Naruto was so confused but that turned into shock when Sasuke placed his lips on his._OMG!OMG! What should I do I should…..Mhmmm….. Why do rich guys kiss so well?_

Sasuke licked his lower lip and then bit into it to getting an opening to Naruto's mouth.

"Mmhhmm…."Naruto was slowly feeling everything melting he was in pure bliss until his thought went to the FACT that he was kissing 'the prince'

"Wai-t"Naruto tried to push Sasuke away but he was weak with the awesome kiss.

_Like hell I am going to wait!_ Sasuke for his part was enjoying this throughly. _He tastes like kiwi….when did he ate kiwi I wonder._

Naruto pushed Sasuke with all his might but was only able to separate his lips from Sasuke's not body…

As Naruto tried to gather his breath as Sasuke whispered not so encouraging words in Naruto's ear. "Dobe listen carefully because I am not going to repeat this….if you ever had, have a boyfriend or a girlfriend I suggest you breakup with her or him right now because the day you entered my life and became my fiancé you are and will me mine for the rest of your life so I suggest you give in because even if you did feel in love with someone now. I will kill that person and you'll be punished."

At this point Sasuke squeezed Naruto's ass "And I do hope you know what kind of punishment I have in mind I know everything your past and your family don't think I don't Know…But now you're MINE so you better forget about leaving this place" with that said Sasuke left and was gone out of Naruto's line of sight.

"Oh god what will he do if he finds out he's the one I am in love with?"_ Dear Iruka-sensei things I do for I am goanna get myself killed but please don't kill yourself for that will you?…..I am in deep shit!_

**Okay this is it I write quite fast and I know the chapter is small most of them but Hey I update soon Love you all I haven't written any lemons before I think Naru-chan isn't the only one who is in deep shipt….O.o;**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I am in a real trouble right now a user said that my story and writing both sucks and a person can write better than me….so I am thinking of giving up this story since I am not used to so harsh comments so if any of you wants to write this story better and continue it please tell me…

I can continue this if you'd like but I am having a feeling that yes someone else can do better than….someone more experienced!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I have made my decision I am continuing this story I didn't want to take time because I know we all fans feel like killing the author if they do not update soon… thank you guys…

(Next day)

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."Fugaku said not looking up from the documents he was reading.

"Fugaku-sama. Good morning" Kakashi greeted as he entered the room and closed it behind him.

"Kakashi… what brings you here?" Fugaku asked as he looked up from his document.

"Fugaku-sama I am here to talk to you about Naruto-kun and Sasuke –sama" Kakashi said.

"What about them Kakashi?"Fugaku asked getting up from the Bed to sit in one of the chairs in the room and gestured Kakashi to sit on the chair opposite to him.

"Well I know why you choose Naruto-kun but we have a problem" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Problem ?" Fugaku asked while raising an eyebrow "And what might that be?"

"Well Sasuke-sama is supposed to be wooing his bride…right? But instead of that Sasuke-sama has practically threatened Naruto-kun that he will marry him."

"I see" Fugaku said "but I don't see any problem what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets isn't that what Sasuke is doing?" Fugaku asked raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi face palmed "No Fugaku-sama it's not good because of that scary declaration Naruto-kun might not even want to marry Sasuke-sama…I wouldn't!" Kakashi said."He is supposed to be wooing him not threatening…"

"Hmmm….I understand tell everyone to assemble for afternoon tea in dining hall later on and send Itachi to me right away I'll see to this problem immediately...You can go now…"with that Fugaku dismissed Kakashi.

(time skip- At Akatsuki)

"Okay everyone settle down Akatsuki! Today we have gathered here to be EXTREMELY EVIL! The last time we gathered together was when Orochimaru left us many, many years ago! Hmmm...How come we don't gather together more often?"

" Good that we got rid of Orochimaru. He was so out of style. That dude is over fifty but tries to look like a 20-year-old." Sasori said.  
><em>"You're one to talk. Your face has more plastic than a plastic bag factory.<em> **Botox-boy." **Zetsu said.  
>"According to my accounting, you all still owe me 5,000 ryos you borrowed from me nine years ago. When you take into account the open market today and the required interests...Your debt is over 150,000 ryos..." Kakuzu said<br>" WHAT? That can't be right!" Kisame said  
>*takes out his calculator* "You're right, I forgot to add the arrearages of interest..." Kakuzu replied.<br>**"[BLEEP]** your accountings, Kakuzu!" Hidan cursed while praying to lord jashin  
>"Which of you asstards keeps spamming my dA account, h'm?" Deidara<br>"Shut up Deidara. You're annoying..." Itachi said while his eyebrow twitched. _why did I joined them again?_  
>"Oh yeah...That's why...SILENCE! You all are giving me a head ache…we all have been gather here because Itachi-san wants a favor." Pein said while looking at each of the Akatsuke member and finally stopping to Itachi and nodding to him to step up to tell them why he called them all here for…<p>

Itachi came up and face the Akatsuki members and said "I need you all to help me bring my brother and his fiancé closer to each other." He said with a straight face.

SILENCE

All the member's busted out laughing. "Come on Itachi tell us why you called us REALLY! You never asked for help and now you do it's for your brother?" Kisame said recovering first.

"Yes "was the annoyed reply. "I need your help and you all are going to help me…" he said while he's eyes blazed with anger that whomever object would not meet a good end.

All the Akatsuki member shivered at the look Itachi was giving them.

(Time skip at the afternoon tea)

Everyone took their seat at the table people present were Eldest Prince Itachi, Princess Sakura, Queen Mikoto, King Fugagku and youngest Prince Sai and Sasuke who was currently radiating an angsty aura of rage because he didn't got to see Naruto since yesterday who was apparently avoiding him.

"Hmmm….What's taking so long for tea?"Sakura asked looking at the maid who immediately straightened.

"Erm…you see…."The maid said a little afraid. "Naruto-sama said that he want to make tea and other appetizers…..My Lady…." The maid said.

"What?" Sasuke questioned. "But he is royalty he shouldn't be doing such work" Sasuke said more pissed off.

"Don't be angry at her Sasuke I wanted to do it I feel anxious when I am not doing any work"Naruto said appearing from the kitchen and servants behind his started serving. Everyone took attentive bits into the snacks and sips of the tea a look of absolute happiness was on their faces of what they had tasted.

"Naruto-kun" Mikoto said "the tea is very soothing and also these….What do you call these?"Mikoto asked as she raised a brown pie.

"It's a Chocó pie your highness my dad taught me how to make it" Naruto answered.

"Oh this is delicious Naruto-kun and please call me Mother…..you have to makes these me for many of my tea parties" Mikoto looked at Naruto with a happy face that Naruto couldn't possibly No to..

"Of course Mikoto-san"Naruto said.

"Yeah Naruto come with me one of my parties will you we will have blast!"Sakura said pleadingly.

"Erm….hehehhe.."Naruto laughed Nervously as he didn't dare to look at Sasuke who looking murderous my every passing minute._ Why the hell is all of this Place is taking liking to my fiancé? _Sasuke thought with murderous intent.

"Ah speaking of traveling Naruto-kun I would like to send both you and Sasuke on a trip to Hyuuga Kingdom it's lovely place to bond! " Fugaku said.

Sasuke had a sudden urge to dance on the spot and hug he's father but withheld it because Uchiha don't do that.

"Erm…..just the two of us? But I don't think I would be comfortable going alone"Naruto said nervously not even glancing at Sasuke who was glaring daggers at him.

"Ah…I see is there anyone else who would like to go?"Fugaku asked look at people present on the table.

"I will go with Naruto and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura declared.

"Well I will like to go too. It's been a while since I have been to Hyuuga Kingdom" Sai said bored.

"Okay it's settled then Shione I will leave all the preparations to you….." Mikoto said cheerfully.

"Okay it's decided Sasuke, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san and Sai will leave tomorrow morning for the Hyuuga Kingdom!"

Okay finally completed this chapter it was quite a challenge Review Please…..:3


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys a new chapter of Royal Fiancé I hope you are having fun reading as much as I have fun writing this….Only three more chapter's till I finish this story…..Please review because I am always waiting for them…

(Next Morning- Getting ready for leaving…XD)

"Hmmmm….. which one to wear? I'll guess I will go with this…..plain and simple." Naruto choose a Orange high neck and a pair of blue worn denim jeans. He stripped down and was about to put the clothes when suddenly the door opened.

Naruto naturally hearing the door open turned around to see who was coming with out kncking when he saw Sasuke standing at the door looking at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke seeing Naruto turned around couldn't help that his eyes decided to roam on the carmel skin. Which later travelled to Naruto's 'ahem'.

10 second passed and Sasuke was still staring. Naruto covered himself and screamed with all his might which echoed throght out the whole castle. And hence Sasuke waking from his trance and closing the door and went to the hall all the while chuckling evily._this is gonna be fun…._

(Meanwhile)

Mikoto was having morning tea with Itachi and heard the scream. She turned to Itachi and said.

"Hmmm…..that's sounds like Naruto-kun I wonder what happened. What do you think Itachi?"

Itachi just shrugged inside he could feel a shiver of something evil but passed it as cold wind.

(Time skip at the airport)

"Remember to go safely Naruto…..Have you packed your warmers? Hats? I heard it's cold in Hyuuga kingdom I think I should have come with you." Iruka said Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke decided to reassure him and said "Don't worry sir I am gonna take care of Naruto….I won't let any harm come to him" Sasuke said with utmost sincerity. And that made Naruto blush a little.

"Alright if you say so." Iruka said Kakashi put an arm around his shoulder and said "Don't worry Iruka-san Saduke-sama is a man of word." He smiled.

"Hey guys hurry up don't leave me with this psycho." Sakura said while pointing at Sai who simply smiled a fake one that is.

"Come on Naruto let's go" Sasauke said and lead Naruto to the jet.

"Bye Naruto call me everyday" Iruka said with teary eyes Naruto was quite fearful himself he's never been to on a plane let alone a jet and never gone anywhere specially without Iruka-sansei. Sasuke saw Naruto's uneasiness and held his hand. Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised and Sasuke for the second time smiled at him that made Naruto's fear wash away._ Maybe something good might happen on this trip._Naruto thought.

()

"Damn Itachi when are we gonna leave for Hyuuga Kingdom?" Deidara asked while looking at Itachi.

"Just an hour after Sasuke's plane" Itachi replied while reading a book.

" Spreading Lord Jashin's word is so goddamn satisfying." Hidan said  
>"Isn't your religion just about creating chaos?" Deidara asked.<br>"My religion is so goddamn misunderstood. Hidan said frustrated. "Can't you **[BLEEP]**heads see that Jashinism isn't the religion of hate, it's the religion of freakin' harmony! Lord Jashin loves everyone. Well, except sinners. And disbelievers. And atheists. And women. And homosexuals. And children. And single parents. And people from Northen Europe. Actually all Europeans. And emo teenagers. And otakus. And..."

[Hour later]

"..And astronauts. And cats. And people with long hair. And the cast of House. And..."  
><strong>"That's enough Hidan.<strong> _We get the point."_ Zetsu said.  
>What even makes you think your silly church would be better than any other religion? Kisame asked while raising an eyebrow..<br>"Lord Jashin can turn water into tequila." Hidan said with a smirk.

"...So can anyone join?" Deidara asked.

"Oh god will you all just shut up an concentrate come were leaving for the airposr move it!" Itachi said._ Damn you ouoto! You better be greatful this!_

"your brother is so screwed Uchiha!" Sasori said.

"For your information you won't stand a chance against my little brother!"Itachi answered.

"Like hell that little Uchiha can beat me!" Sasori said.

"Well aren't you a little bit too old to play with puppets, m'h! "Deidara said.  
>"Want me to shove your ugly playdough-bombs up your ass?" Sasori spat back.<br>"We don't have time for your stupid fights about art." Kisame said annoyed.  
>"You look like the illegitimate child of Jaws." Sasori said.<br>**"At least Kisame doesn't have a doll fetish.** _Like Sasori!"_ Zetsu said.  
>"Why can't you be more like the other plants and start to produce oxygen instead of WASTING IT? You talk so much shit that you can manure yourself. "Sasori said<br>"That would explain why you are so attracted to Deidara, Sasori. After all, he does look like a Barbie." Itachi said while smirking at Deidara.  
>"Fuck you, Uchiha! Fuck you!" Deidara said getting a bright shade of red.<p>

"Hmmmm…..offer?" Itachi purred.  
>" Quit it, Deidara...Always bickering with Itachi..." Pein said "Get in the Godamn plane veryone you can fight there!"<br>"What the hell is it with you Uchihas and blondes? "Kisame asked while getting on jet jet and taking a seat.  
>" The seme complex..." Itachi said while sitting besides Deidara who was still blushing "Blonds want to kick our asses but we end up owning theirs. It's an Uchiha-thing..."<br>" I thought inbreeding was an Uchiha-thing..." Kisame said.

"God help us!" Pein prayed and just putted buds of his Ipod in his ear and closed his eyes.

(Meanwhile- To our hero's)

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura said as she turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke who were in the seat behind her and Sai.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked honestly couldn't they leave him and his dobe alone?

"Well I was looking throught the library and saw a history book….the intresting thing was it showed an Uzamaki clan and an Uchiha clan." Sakura said excited.

"Oh what was it about." Naruto asked interested.

"Well it said that in ancient time Uchiha clan represented a bird and Uzamaki clan represented a fox." Sakuar said.

"Oh so you mean Sasuke is like a Bird and Naruto is like a Fox…?...Interesting…"Sai said while thinking.

"You have any ideas Sai?" Sakura asked.

"YES! Wouldn't it be cool that Sasuke and Naruto-kun whould mate so we could see what kind of little freak their child would be!" Sai asked with a fake smile.

"…."

"….."

"….."

"Sai here is 100 bucks next time someone asks do not answer"Sakura said.

"Okies!" Sai said while taking 100bucks.

_This would be a long ride._ Sasuke and Naruto thought.

Okay this is the chapter so I know it's not much but next chapter would have all the fun review plese….So I can write more….;) 


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's been two days I haven't updated don't kill me ^-^ I have been sick so I wasn't able to update sorry guys…..:D or should I say wasn't able to write it….:)

On with Royal Fiancé new chappy! :D

(at Hyuuga kingdom…XD)

"Neji-sama" Neji looked up from the book he was currently reading and looked at the maid who was bowing before him.

"Yes?" Neji asked bored.

"Well…..Neji-sama…..Sasuke-sama plan is about to arrive at the airport in about 20minute time….."The maid said.

"Oh….I see tell Hinata-sama to dress up so we could greet Sasuke and his new bride at the airport…."Neji said and shooed her away.

"Seriously…..…..a guy? As a fiancé? I can't wait to see and tease Sasuke of what kind of fiancé his father has chosen for him…." Neji said himself while chuckling evilly.

(Time skip- at the Airport)

"Sas-uke-san so go-od to see you" Hinata said all the while blushing as the handsome raven approached to greet her.

"Same here Hinata-hime." Sasuke greeted.

"So I heard you were engaged to some common man….never took you to be the gay type nor thought you would be interested in an ordinary and probably some ugly fag boy Sasuke." Neji said chuckling evilly. "So where is this fiancé of yours?" Neji asked with a smirk.

As soon as he said that Sasuke smirked and turned around to point at his adorable blond who was currently trying to help the maids to carry the luggage all the while looking at both Hinata and Neji for reactions. He saw Hinata blush a new shade of red while Neji eyes widened in shock.

The Blond was adorable in both of their eyes.

"Naruto come here honey…" Sasuke purred all the while smirking as he saw Naruto drop all his luggage and blush 10 shades of red. Naruto stared shuttering but still made his way to Sasuke who wrapped his arm around his waist and turned to Neji and Hinata looking smug.

"Naruto this is Princess Hinata and Prince Neji heir cousins and Next in line for Hyuuga Kingdom…and this is Naruto MY fiancé." By now Sasuke was glaring at both of them since both of them were ignoring him and almost leering at Naruto. But Naruto obvious to this bowed and greeted them with a soft 'Hello'.

"He-llo Naruto-sama" Hinata said without shuttering she wanted to make a good impression on Naruto.

Both Sasuke and Neji was surprised at Hinata's almost successful attempt to not to shutter.

Neji smirked and took Naruto's hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of the hand the said. "You really beautiful Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled that he was complimented but Neji any compliment didn't make Naruto feel and jump in the heart as Sasuke's make him feel._ I am so hopelessly in love with that teme.._ Naruto sighed to didn't notice the green eyed monster seething behind him. Sasuke was burning with so much jealousy he couldn't describe it was way more then what he felt with Sakura with Naruto. Maybe because Neji was a man….. he practically ripped Neji's hand off Naruto and Pulled Naruto to his chest.

"Now Neji let me tell you something educational….this is MY fiancé if you ever lay your perverted hands on him again I'll make sure that you will never be able to see the daylight again." The way Sasuke said that sentence send cold chills to everyone's spine including Naruto who felt warm and happy for some reason felt himself smile while he hid his face in Sasuke chest.

"Now let's head back to the castle." Sasuke said and gestured Neji to lead the way all the while keeping an arm around Naruto possessively.

"Hmm…..Sasuke is sure possessive about Naruto-kun" Sai said.

"Yeah…Naruto is just that adorable…." Saskura said.

(Time skip-In their rooms)

"Uchiha-san two rooms have been prepared for you and your fiancé and Sakura-san and her fiancé." the maid said

SILENCE

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL IS MY FIANCE! "Sakura exploded.

"Come on Naruto lets go to our room this will take a long time" Sasuke said as he and Naruto proceeded towards their room.

"Yeah but shouldn't we help them solve this?" Naruto asked while looking at Sakura who was yelling and Sai who was just smiling like a creep.

"Nah…..i am too tired and don't you want to sight see when you wake up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto perked up at that. "Yeah!" Naruto cheered.

(meanwhile)

"Oh come forehead don't be such a wuss it's not like we're goanna have sex…..it's just about sleeping in same room you won't be embarrassed unless you snore…" Sai said while crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at Sakura.

"I do not snore!" Sakura yelled.

"Then there is no problem" Sai said while dragging Sakura to 'their' room all the while not noticing Sakura's blush.

(Good Morning)

Sasuke was enjoying a lovely (perverted) dream he was having of his blonde dobe while included a very naked Sasuke who was being ridden by the said blond when he woke up we he felt something rub against his dick. He opened he's eyes to see his adorable blonde who was trapped in his arms and was trying to break free without waking Sasuke because this embarrassing position. Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's POV

_Damn teme!_ Naruto thought as he tried to get free but it looked like the Uchiha liked to cuddle because of the death like grip he had on Naruto's waist and Naruto tried to wiggle free but he felt his ass rub against Sasuke's dick and his eyes widened in horror of the fact that Sasuke was hard. To make situation worse Sasuke started to thrust his hips into Naruto's ass. Naruto placed his hand on his mouth to keep himself from morning as he stared to get hard as well. Sasuke turned Naruto and started to rub himself against Naruto .After a while both came together and Naruto couldn't be any redder. Sasuke rolled back and turned the other way and Naruto went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Normal pov

Sasuke smirked as he heard the bathroom door close today was going to be a good day.

(Meanwhile)

The sunlight lit up Sakura's room…it was kind of warm….it felt very nice….Sakura was sleeping nicely hugging his warm body pillow.

Wait

Hold the phone!

Body pillow?

Sakura opened her eyes to see that he was hugging none other then Sai who sleeping peacefully with his arms around her.

Sakura pushed Sai off the bed. And Sai groaned and look up on the bed about to ask what was Sakura's problem but sweat dropped at Sakura's face which was looking murderous and was saying 'explain now or your dead'

Sai siged it would be a lond day.

_To be continued_

Yes I want to make this SaiSaku pairing…please review! No flaming….:D love you all….^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I told you guys that it might take only 3 more chapters but I think I have to write more I want to end this really nicely. And guy I am think about writing another work so please support me in that too! On with royal fiancé chapter 8**

* * *

><p>(at the hyuuga kingdom)<p>

"Leaving already?" Neji asked slightly sad that he won't be able to see the cute blonde because Sasuke completely rejected the idea of Neji or Hinata accompanying him.

"I think I should go with you." Neji insisted.

"No" was the blank reply._ Like hell your goanna come with me and MY Naruto._

"Fine." Neji sighed.

"Come on guys let's head out!" Sakura said.

"Erm…..Sasuke?" Naruto called while tugging Sasuke's sleeve.

"Hm?" Sasuke said.

"Wouldn't it be wiser if we had Neji with in the forest since we are going to view the lake…..I mean what if we got lost?" Naruto asked.

"It's no problem as far as we don't go in the deep forest we are safe…lake is just before that and I have been there before we don't need Neji's guidance…..and he is the prince he might have more important work we don't want to bother him do we…..Naruto? " Sasuke said hoping Naruto would buy it.

"Yeah your right!" Naruto said.

(Mean while-Akatsuki)

"Okay team let's get on with our plan to 'FINALLY Sasuke can get laid with his fiancé' so let's go!"Pein said

"Wait we didn't decide who will be leaving for the plan A and separate Sai and Sakura from Sasuke and Naruto" Deidara said. "I'll vote for Team Free Willy & Shark bait, m'h! *points to Kisame and Itachi*"  
>" Team Vegetables. *points to Zetsu and Tobi*" Kisame said.<br>" No! Team Dawn of the Dead! *points to Kakuzu and Hidan*" Zetsu sid  
>"I'll vote for Team Bratz. *points to Sasori and Deidara*" Kakuzu said<p>

"Stop bickering we are all adults here I want Itachi and Deidara to to Plan A….

Kisame and Kakuzu for plan B and finally Me and Konan will commerce on plan C if we need it now Itachi and Deidara go!"

"Okay" Deidara said straightening up while Itachi just 'Hned' since he was so busy staring at Deidara's ass.

"Goddamn it just don't screw up!" Pein said he was having a headache.

( Mean while to our hero's)

"Hey Sakura-chan! Sai!" Naruto called as he left Sasuke's side to their's much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"Eh? Naruto what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see I heard it's Sasuke's birthday in July just a month before our wedding so I was thinking of getting him a present could you guy's give me suggestion what he likes?" Naruto asked he really wanted to give Sasuke something that would make him smile.

"Well ofcourse Naruto-kun you have come to the right person…..I'll give you a hint….it's Loud, Blond , orange, adorable and says "Dattebayo!" Sai said.

"OH! That sounds familiar I think I have seen that thing before dattebayo!" Naruto said while thinking hard.

"…"

"….Erm…..Naruto you do know who Sai means right?" Sakura asked while sweat dropping.

"No…do you know?" Naruto looked at Naruto with puppy eyes.

Two people suddenly stepped from the trees in front of the group. Causing the group to stop and take a protective stance.

"Well well what do we have here?" A person (Itachi) form the shadows said.

"Isn't that the one we have to kill the blonde one?" Other person (Deidara) said.

Naruto's , Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened while Sai just looked blankly at them.

"Sasuke-kun take Naruto and Run!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes…." Sai said "we'll handle them I think more might be coming."

"Okay" Sasuke said he wasn't the one to run away but this time he has Naruto with him Naruto dosen't know how to fight….and if Naruto get's hurt Sasuke will probably will never forgive himself. He picked Naruto up in bridal style and began to run for the deep forest.

"Sai take your stance." Sakura said.

"Sakura….they are powerful we won't have a chance against them let's just use bombs and run after Sasuke because I have the map….' Sai said in all seriousness.

_He looks hot when he not all pervy with that fake grin….he loo- wait WHAT THE FUCK? Hot ? oh Sakura you're in deep shit._

"Okay let's move" Sakura said as she and Sai blasted smoke bombs and ran.

(Meanwhile)

"Sasuke…. what's going why are those people chasing me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know assassins maybe? They are a lot of countries who wanted their daughters to marry me so I guess that's why they are targeting you " Sasuke said with a straight face but inside he was scared for Naruto.

"Oh" was all Naruto said and buried his face in Sasuke's chest. "Sorry Sasuke just for a while" Naruto said a started sobbing he was was about to get killed and he even didn't do anything for Sasuke yet was this it…?

Suddenly he felt a soft kissed press on his hair and looked up to see Sasuke who lookinh at him with determined eyes.

"wah-"

"Don't worry"

"What?"

"Don't worry Naruto I'll always protect you for the rest of my life if you would let me " Sasuke said his eyes showing true concern of what Naruto might say.

_Was that a confession? _Naruto thought. _ Whatever it is maybe this is where I belong….in his arms if I were to die I don't think I would mind._ Naruto thought.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"I love you" Naruto said as sleep took over him. And he didn't notice the widening of Sasuke's eyes before a small smile graced his lips and a small kiss was placed on Naruto's lips with a mummered 'I Love you too…..dobe.'

(Meanwhile with our SaiSaku)

"Sai….I don't know this place where are we? You have been reading the map right?" Sakura asked tired of walking around.

Sai looked her and flashed her his fake smile and said " I think it would be a good time to get something's straight….first off all I don't know how to read a map."

"What? Then why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked with disbelieve.

"You didn't asked." was the reply.

"But I asked you many times if you know where you are going!" Sakura screeched.

"Well that's another thing I usually read Yaoi doushinji and agree with whatever you say to end the conversation."Sai said.

"What!" Sakura yelled. "Are you serious?"

Sai *is reading SasuNaruto doushinji* "Oh yes that's sounds great lets do it."

"….."_I wonder what would they charge me of If I said I killed him for my self defence._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I did it! Finally the SasuNaru confession *Girly fantasis* yes guys I love you all hope you enjoying don't stop the reviews cause I can't never write without those. And for some of my viewers question…..yes I am a girl…..:P<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys chapter 9 of Royal fiancé well the pairing should be obvious to us right? It's SaiSaku, SasuNaru (obviously) and ItaDei….. hehehe….. please review I know i am bad because you see i have a pc used by me and my bro my brother hates this so I have to be careful to write this so no one could see this...guys I cosider myself luck that I can update soon to you! Please review I'll make it better! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mh-mmmm" Naruto moaned as he felt warmth around him increase,he opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring down at him with a small smile then he looked around to see it was night time and fire lit up the small cave they were in.<p>

"Suke?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes like a 5yr old and then felt vibrations of Sasuke's chuckle.

"Yeah…who else dobe?" Sasuke said. "Come on sit up,are you-" as if on cue Naruto's stomach gave a long growl and Naruto Blushed a bright shade of red and Sasuke to bit his lips to stifle another chuckle.

(Meanwhile)

"Neji! I've heard that MY Sasuke-kun has arrived to Hyuuga Kingdom with some wrench he is been bethrode to…..where is he?" Karin asked.

"Princess Karin?" Neji asked with his eyebrows raised in surprise. "when did you got here?"_this is bad if Sasuke found out that she was here he would surely commit suicide… he hates her more thanhe used to hate Sakura!_ Neji thought while rubbing his temple

"Well Karin-hime well Sasuke has gone near the lake with his fiancé and Sakura and Sai. But he should have been back by now so we are sending a search party to find them immediately." Neji answered Kirin who had a look of horror on her face.

"WHAT! My Sasuke is lost in that forest with that wrench!" Karin yelled she was furious…..no she was beyond furious! She has come to Hyuuga Kingdom after she heard that Sasuke was bethrode to some male…..and now her beloved was stuck with the said male.

"I am going with the search party I am going to find him!" Karin said and before Neji could protest she was gone.

_Sasuke is probably gonna kill me when he get back…oh well._ Neji thought and continued to dress to head out with the search party.

(Far far away)

"Sai…fuck you! Why do I get the feeling you got us lost on purpose!" Sakura said she knew Sai could read a map he was supposed to be a prince.

Sai for her part gave Sakura a cool glance then said. "Becausee I did." Causing Sakura's jaw to hit the floor. "WHY!" Sakura said livid.

"Because this is supposed to be a trip to get Sasuke and Naruto to get closer I don't think they can do that with us with them….The book I was reading had many stories where couple get together because of being alone with each other." Sai said while talking out a book and showing it to Saukra.

"Hmmm….I guess you do have a point so you know the way to get back to Hyuuga kingdom right?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Nope…well camp here and wait for it to be morning and go and find Naruto-kun and Sasuke." Sai said

"But why!" Sakura said.

_Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve unrequited love all the time. _Sakura thought sadly,unknown to her that Sai DID knew how to get back to Hyuuga kingdom but he didn't want to get back just yet.

"You know Sakura sometimes I think you don't like me." Sai said looking at Sakura.

"Hm…? Why do you say that ?" Sakura asked Sai while raising a eyebrow.

"Well you putted me in sack with rocks and threw me in the river." Sai said looking at Sakura with a blank face.

"Erm…. well that happened a long time ago!" Sakura said while sweating.

"It was this morning!" Sai said.

"Like I said it was a long time ago! You said I had no breast!" Sakura yelled getting angry.

"That's not my fault." Sai said in a matter-of fact tone.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto would never say that wouldn't betray me like you did!" Sakura said Sai was now getting on her nerves.

"I would never betray you." Sai said while frowning.

"Yes you would like when those assassins attacked us you told them that "I am too hot to die Kill the breastless girl instead!" Sakura said. By now she was breathing fire.

"ERM….. But that why a long time ago!" Sai said while sweating.

"It happened this morning!" Sakura said.

"Yeah but like you said that was a long time ago get over it!" Sakura said.

(Meanwhile to SasuNaru)

"Oh God it's so cold here." Naruto said to eating some fruits and fish that Sasuke caught. Naruto decided to take a bath innocent to the fact that Akatsuki was in the bushes spying on our beloved blond to commence plan B.

(In the bushes)

"Hmmmm…..that Sasuke is a damn lucky bastard! The blond is hot!" Kisame said.

"You're right about that but remember he is like a little brother we must protect…..so for plab B…were goanna act as ghost to scare the naked hot blonde to run to Sasuke…." Kakuzu said.

"Hmmm…..why ghost?"Kisame asked.

"Well yes we could scare him by being assassins but…. If the chibi Uchiha decided to chase us to kill us I think we would be in deep shit…..don't you?" Kakuzu said while raising an eyebrow.

"You got a point…..so let's do it!"Kisame said.

(To our obvious Naru-chan)

"Hmmm…..cold water sure makes you feel free for some reason…" Naruto said to himself.

THUMP

Naruto eyes opened wide from where it was closed due to bliss, when he heard the sound. "Wh-o's th-ere ?" Naruto shuttered.

SILENCE

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

THUMP

SPLASH

"WHO ARE YOU!" a voice(Kisame) yelled scaring our chibi Naruto.

"Naru-to… Uza-maki Naru-to" Naruto whimpred.

"I am the spirit of this forest …..it's a sacred place! Don't come here unless you with your mate!" Kisame yelled and Kakuzu face palmed.

_What the fuck what wrong with everyone in akatsuki do they want to make Naruto and Sasuke find out our intensions from the start? _Kakuzu thought his vein popping from his head because of obvious stupidity of Kisame.

"Go back to him!" Kisame yelled effectively scaring Naru-chan . who ran back to Sasuke…..Absolutly Naked.

(Meanwhile to Sasu-chan)

"I wonder what's taking Naruto so long." Sasuke said to himself as he looked at the many stars._ Hm hey a shooting star! Wow I haven't seen one in a while so I make a wish righ?t…..then I'll wish for something impossible…..erm…..yeah! I wish Naruto would hug me while he is naked! Willingly!Yeah right like that would happen. _Sasuke sighed. As if on cue Naruto came from running up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke !" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned to see a very Naked Naruto with tears in his eyes running up to him and hugged him tightly._ THANK YOU! _Sasuke thought._to anygod who's out there listening to my wishes!_

"Sasuke there was a ghost a forest ghost! He! Me! Said! My mate! And never come here and I got out of water and-" at this point Naruto realized that Naruto came here wearing nothing at all and he turned so red that it could put roses to shame . And looked up to see Sasuke who was smirking down at him.

"Erm….."Naruto was looking for words but nothing came out.

"It's fine…"Sasuke said. "You were saying?" Sasuke asked.

_The ghost! _Naruto thought. "Sasuke there is a ghost at the lake and it said I should be there with my mate only and also forgot my clothes there! Sasuke will you come with me ?" Naruto with puppy dog eyes which wasn't helping Sasuke's quite visible hard on which he had gotten during a very naked Naruto running and hugging him.

.

While on their way to the lake Sasuke was in heaven because his little dobe decided to stick his sexy body close to Sasuke while clinging to Sasuke in fear, taking advantage of this Sasuke groped Naruto a few times who didn't seem to mind since he was so scared and crying Sasuke hugged him tighter and placed several butterfly kisses on the adorable face. Once there Naruto hurriedly got dressed much to Sasuke's displeasure but as soon as he was done he decided to cling to Sasuke again.

(Meanwhile)

"Sai I know that I should take a bath but why are you taking one with me?" Sakra asked Sai who smiled creepily again.

"Well you don't want to be raped by random group of assassins now do you?"Sai asked while raising an eyebrow. "And I want to save time we should go early to sleep should we not?" Sai said and Sakura just sighed.

(back to SasuNaru)

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered and Sasuke looked at Naruto who was lying on the leaf bed he had prepared for Naruto.

"I am scared can you sleep with me?" Naruto asked obvious to the other implications of the words which gave the Uchiha another hard on just imagining all the positions he can take Naruto in.

Sasuke cursed himself. "Sure" was the reply as he lied down with Naruto. and felt Naruto shake. Concerned beyond imagination Sasuke looked to see Naruto sobbing._ Was Naruto really that scared of ghosts? _Sasuke thought.

"I am so-"Naruto tried to say but Sasuke placed a finger on Naruto's lips.

"Naruto remember what I said to you in forest? I will always protect you…..Believe in me and stay with me forever I'll promise I will make you happy." Sasuke said.

"But…. why?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke and was shocked to see the amount of love in Sasuke's eyes there was something else there too but he decided to ignore it. (Yes! It's lust! XD)

"Because I love you" Sasuke said and bent down to take Naruto in soft and gentle kiss while hugging him close. Naruto felt himself melt again and he was so happy that Sasuke loved just as he loved Sasuke.

After breaking the kiss Naruto snuggled in Sasuke's chest with a smile and whispered. "I love you too Sasuke! "and both of them fell asleep while holding each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad myself…..oh yeah I wanted to say those who don't like Yaoi don't read this….I love this pairing a lot…and I feel like killing when someone disrespect it…..I REPEAT DON'T LIKE IT! DON'T READ IT AND SPEACIALLY DON"T REVIEW!<strong>

**For everyone else please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I have updated it late but it's not my fault! My stupid brother deleted it all! DX so this is chapter 10 of royal fiancé…Review makes the author happy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in heaven, he had a peacefully sleeping Naruto in his arms when a shriek of "Sasuke-kun!" ruined everything!<p>

_Damn it I am goanna kill the person who dared to disturb my sleep with my dobe nonetheless! _

Sasuke looked up from his sleep and felt color drain from his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked sleepily as he noticed Sasuke's pale face." What's-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto didn't realized when he was pushed out of Sasuke arms and saw a red blur snuggling up to Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! It's been a while!" Karin said and then she turned to glare at the poor blond who was thoroughly confused.

"What are you staring at you stupid blondie?"Karin said with rage. "I am Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!"

As soon as Naruto heard those he felt his heart break into pieces and his eyes blurred up in tears, as he found it hard to breathe.

Sasuke was trying to shove Karin away to make his way to his blonde dobe but then a voice interrupted.

"Princess Karin that is enough." Neji said and picked Naruto up who was trying his best to wipe his tears away.

(Meanwhile)

"SAI! LOOK!" Sakura screeched after walking for an hour they have finally spotted Neji's soldier's.

"Come on let's go! We can finally go back!" Sakura said and practically ran towards the guards, leaving Sai behind who was cursing Neji for finding them.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" a voice yelled and all eyes turned to see Sakura running towards them with a bored looking Sai following her.

"Oh so everyone is here let's get into the carriage and head for the castle!" neji said pleased and pulled Naruto to sit with him in the same carriage with Sai and Sakura while Karin took Sasuke with her in another carriage along with Hinata.

(Meanwhile to our dear akatsuki- ;))

"DAMN YOU PEIN!" Itachi yelled he was furious! No he was beyond furious! He was so close to convince Deidara to have some forest sex! But he gets a phone call in the middle of that! To hear what? That Neji and had come and taken Sasuke and Naruto back! Can you believe it?

Where Pein was sweating as he answered "It wasn't my fault ! I never thought she would come here!" Pein defended.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked calming himself a bit as Deidara rubbed his shoulder and others waited Pein to explain.

"Well…."

{Flash back!}

Konan *rushes in*" Pein! Drag your body over here right now!"  
>" Which one of them? ... Ah Konan, we're having an Akatsuki meeting about-" Pein started but was interrupted.<br>" Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to go on a date!" Konan whined.  
>" Not now, woman! I'm the leader of an organization and I-" Pein started.<br>" But schmoopie, we have to spend QUALITY time together like all the other couples." Konan said.

" Um...*krhm*...Don't call me that in front of guys..." Pein said embarrassed.  
>" But honeymuffin, I want-" Konan said.<br>" Not now cupcake, Daddy is busy making plans!" Pein said.  
>" You were supposed to spend time with me today!" Konan yelled.<br>" B-but, sugar plum, I'm going to go to get Sasuke and Naruto together!" Pein defended with a pleading tone so Konan would understand.  
>" Oh no you won't ! I'm stuck here all day, and then you come in and spend two seconds with me and then just go out to have fun with your friends? Well I don't think so mister! You stay home with me, pumkinpudding!" Konan yelled furious.<br>" But kittycat, what about the plan getting Sasuke and Naruto to live happly ever after?" Pein insisted.

"Such balderdash can wait. You and I are going to go to shop for curtains." Konan said calmly.  
>" You don't need me there!" Pein yelled.<br>" Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" Konan asked.  
>" ...AGAIN?" Pein asked horrified.<br>Konan *taps her foot on the floor* So what's it goanna be, mushy-poops? Are you coming or do I have to force you?  
>" ...*mumble*...Okay." Pein said.<br>"Okay...what?" Konan asked while raising an eyebrow.  
>*siiiigh* "Okay...pookie...*mumblemumble*"<br>" That's more like it! We'll be leaving in 5 minutes..." Konan*turns around and leaves*  
>{end of flash back}<br>[Silence]

"Somebody kill me!" Itachi said rubbing his temple.

(Meanwhile)

"Don't cry Naruto-kun." Neji said as he tried to calm the sobbing blond.

"Yes Naruto! Karin id lying Sasuke and her never dated! Hell Sasuke never dated anyone or showed interest in anyone accept you!" Sakura said trying to calm Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes which were now puffy from all the crying. Neji, Sai and Sakura felt there heart wrench at the sight.

"Of course Naruto-kun!" Sai said. "Sasuke had made it very clear to us that he loves you and you belong only to him…..now it's your turn to do the same!" Sai said with a blank face but then he smiled softly at Naruto. "If you love him then fight for him….because he loves you too…. You like it too right? When he fights for you?" Sai asked and Naruto blushed but nodded.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked determined to fight for Sasuke.

"Seduce him." Sai said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" Naruto shuttered while Neji tried not to blush and Sakura smacked him.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"Look while Karin is here we all know her she will surely try to seduce Sasuke right?" He asked looking at Sakura, Neji and Naruto and got nods from Neji and Sakura. "if he manages to seduce Sasuke to sleep with him before her Sasuke will have to marry him. Royal family prince and Princesses are virgins and are suppose to remain that way and can only sleep with person they want to marry. Sasuke could sleep with Naruto if he wanted by forcing him but since loves him so much he is trying to take it slow." Sai said looking at Naruto who blushed and smiled softly_. For me? Damn that sweet teme!_ Naruto thought.

"So Naruto are you ready to do that?" Sakura asked.

"YES!" Naruto yelled determined to make Sasuke his away from the red haired princess.

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke was seething.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked and Sasuke turned to her with a glare that could put Itachi and King Fugaku to shame.

"One more word and you won't live to regreat you existence!" Sasuke said which made Karin backoff (Finally) a little.

_Dobe… Damn I have to tell him there is nothing between her and me. I just hope he doesn't hate me…._ The mere thought of his dobe hating him send a jab of pain to his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Guys I love please review I practically live on them….:D<strong>

**Yes I am now determined that only two more chapters are left one chapter and other is epilogue if you guys want one…..then please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys I am sorry but I have a problem everyone here knows this is my first story and I need help creating lemons because it's my first time….Anyone with experience couls help me I will be very much greatful because lemons supposed to be a good part and I don't want to spoil so Plese help me! ^^"


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay chapter 11 of Royal fiancé…..:D let's get on with it! :D**

[ AT the castle]

"Sasuke wait…."Neji said.

"No…..Neji tell me where Naruto is I want to talk to him!" Sasuke yelled.

"Look relax and go to one of our open hot springs calm down there, then you can talk to Naruto calmly…" Neji said to Sasuke who looked convinced but still unsure. He finally gave in.

"Fine. But make sure that Karin doesn't know where I am okay?" Sasuke said and left.

"Yeah sure" Neji said and turned around and left just in the corner he saw Karin looking for someone.

"What's wrong princess Karin?" Neji asked.

"AH! Neji perfect timing I was looking for Sasuke can you tell me where he is?" Karin asked.

"Yes…..as a matter of fact he has gone to the one of the open hot springs." Neji said.

"Thanks Neji! I'll be going to give him some company.." Karin smirked and went to the open hotsprings.

"Sure whatever."Neji said while smirking evily.

[In camera room]

Neji opens the room to see Akatsuki, Sai, Sakura and Hinata looking at him expectedly.

"So?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah turn the camera in the hotsprings Sasuke should be there and I just send Karin there too is Naruto ready?" Neji asked.

"We'll have to wait and see don't we?" Itachi said with a smirk and looked at the big camera screen.

"Okay let's watch the show!" Sai said grabing some popcorns.

[At the hot springs…my first lemon! ]

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled and latched himself on Sasuke who looked like a corpse. Since he could feel her almost naked body in the towel, as he was also wearing a towel.

"Oh God kill me now!" Sasuke said to himself.

Suddenly one of the doors of the body spa opened both Karin and Sasuke turned to see a Naruto in a small towel just big enough to cover his lower part. Both Karin and Sasuke's jaw dropped at the gloriously sexy sight. And Naruto smirked at his reaction.

"Hey there Sexy!" Naruto practically purred while walking to Sasuke who lower part was bulging into life. Naruto made sexy purring sounds while he made his way to Sasuke.

"You've been a bad bad boy Uchiha!" Naruto smirked and cat walked towards Sasuke and swarmed his arms around him.

"But I like it when you are bad!" Naruto said and pushed his only towel covered body closer to Sasuke's.

Sasuke was speechless and so was Karin and other people viewing the scene were having hard on's by the display.

"You know what Sasuke? This fight for you has made me so hot, dirty and sweaty….I think I'll need a bath." Naruto waved a piece soap in front of Sasuke's face. "Wanna join me Uchiha?" Naruto asked while looking at Sasuke with half lidded eyes.

"Stop it!" Karin yelled but was pushed roughly aside by Sasuke who was in a state of trance and Naruto just simply ignored her.

"We'll have so much fun together…" Naruto whispered in Sasuke ear while licking the shell of Sasuke's ear. "If you drop the soap I'll bent and pick it up for you.."

SNAP!

Sasuke pounced on Naruto as he latched his lips on Naruto's both felt an electricity was shooting down both of their bodies. Sasuke picked Naruto up by the ass and squeezed it as he made his way out of the osen. All the while nipping and kissing his neck.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled after him and Naruto detached his lips from Sasuke's to look at her and then he said. "I am sorry Princess…..I am not a fighter but I will fight for Sasuke because I love him…" Naruto said and Sasuke felt a warm filling his cheeks as he willed himself to not to kiss the dobe.

They continued to make their way to Sasuke's room (Neji's guest room) when Sasuke saw a maid coming their way. He went to hide behind the stair case, but that didn't stop Naruto as he kept nipping and kissing at Sasuke's chest who was trying hard to not to moan. As soon as the maid was gone Sasuke started to move them to his room.

(Meanwhile)

Sakura turned off the Camera screen "Okay guys I think that is enough watching you perverted freaks! Let them enjoy and make your way out!" Sakura said and everyone whined, but left nonetheless.

(Back to the room-XD)

Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed and Naruto looked at Sasuke to yell at him, but he paled as he saw raw lust in Sasuke's eyes and shivered he was in deep shit.

Sasuke climbed up on Naruto trapping him with a seductive smirk. But Naruto couldn't run even we wanted to. And closed his eyes.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered and Naruto looked up at him and was surprised to see Sasuke smiling softly at him.

"I wouldn't do anything you're not prepared for…and you're stupid to think that I wouldn't marry because Karin is here. She and I are nothing. Do you understand?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"Good" Sasuke said and then smirked and then kissed Naruto's pouty lips and Naruto moaned. Naruto didn't even realize when his towel was removed he realized it when, Sasuke started to caress his thighs while licking his belly button and looked a Naruto with a smirk with caused Naruto to turn more redder if possible.

Sasuke was for his part was in bliss each of Naruto sweet moans went straight to his groin.

"Sa-Sasuke.." Naruto whispered and that only fueled his lust, he Kissed Naruto hard on the lips while he opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a jar of lube. While not stopping his makeout session with Naruto.

"Ah….Suke….more….please…" Naruto pleaded with teary eyes and Sasuke let his fore finger enter Naruto and thrust in out of his entrance.

"Relax Babe…" Sasuke said and kissed Naruto to distract him as him second and then third finger entered Naruto.

When Sasuke thought he was enough prepared he pulled his fingers out earning a whine of displeasure from Naruto which caused him to chuckle.

"Don't worry Dobe. I'll give you something more pleasing…"and with that Sasuke removed his towel and a gasp left Naruto's lips at seeing the size of it now did wanted to have sex with Sasuke but now he was not very certain.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke kissed Naruto and Naruto again melted in the kiss and Sasuke started to enter him a little then thrusted all the way in which cause both to moan one in pain and other in pleasure.

"Damn Naruto relax a bit." Sasuke said while looking at Naruto who glared at Sasuke in response.

"I should relax? You should shrink a bit!" Naruto yelled all pain forgotten.

"Don't ask for the impossible dobe." Sasuke said with a chuckle and held both of Naruto's and started thrusting in slowly.

"Ah! Suke' pl-ease faster! Harder!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke picked up the pace and was thrusting in Naruto like crazy.

The room was filled with Naruto mantras of 'Yes!Yes!' 'Oh my god Sasuke yes!'

And then Naruto came his entrance clenched and Sasuke's dick was squeezed as he came hard in Naruto.

"Wow" Naruto said and Sasuke chuckled.

"I am awesome." Sasuke said and Naruto punched him playfully.

"Come let's sleep."Sasuke said and pulled sheets over their cooling bodies.

"Love you." Naruto murmured against the pale chest and Sasuke smiled a whispered a soft 'Love too' and both was engulfed in a pleasant slumber.

**How was it…..?**

**Review….^^"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay epilogue the second hardest part of a story….well here it goes, the new chapter of Royal Fiancé.**

**(Wedding day!)**

"Naruto, you look great stop being paranoid!" Sakura yelled for the hundredth time.

"I don't know Sakura-chan this is pretty simple, Maybe the girls would like it, but what about Sasuke?"Naruto said nervously.

Sure he trusted Sakura-chan but he was unsure if Sasuke and her taste matched.

"Naruto listen…." Sakura said and Naruto looked at her. "Sasuke loves you and you look adorable no matter what you wear, trust me." Sakura said smiling when Naruto calmed downed a bit.

(Meanwhile)

"Damn it Sasuke! You look great, why do you insist on going to Naruto's room?" Neji asked frustrated.

"Because, I want Naruto to say that I look great not you!" Sasuke yelled and proceeded to march out of his cabin.

"Sasuke wait you can't see him now that's against the rules!"Sai yelled and ran after him.

"The hell it is! MY dobe! MY wedding! MY eyes! Nobody's going to stop me!" Sasuke kept walking.

"Shit!" Sai pulled him mobile phone and called Sakura.

"_Hello?"_ Sai smiled at hear sweet voice but then woke up from his trance.

"Sakura! Hurry hide Naruto or take him out of the room! Sasuke is on his way to his room." Sai yelled panicked.

"_What? Has the Uchiha lost it…? Don't worry I am on it!" _Sakura yelled back at phone.

"Okay. Love you." Sai said and ended the phone leaving a shuttering Sakura on the other side.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and Naruto looked at her.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked blinking confusedly at the panicking Sakura.

"Naruto we have to move Sasuke is on his way here!" Sakura said and jumped with Naruto out of the room through the window.

(5 minutes later)

The door burst open to revealing a very displeased Sasuke on finding the room empty. Sasuke sighed.

"Come on Sasuke, Naruto isn't here….let's go back ceremony is about to begin." Neji said and Sasuke nodded and followed him obediently.

(At the ceremony)

Sasuke was standing at the altar looking nervous, with Itachi who was smirking at his little brother's nervousness.

Mokoto, Fugaku and Iruka was sitting in the front rows thinking that day as the best of their life's and then the door opened and Naruto walked in and everyone gasped upon laying eyes on him.

Sasuke's eyes widened at his blonde who was dressed in loose white shirt with pure black skin tight pants, his hair was wild and the big smile and cute blush he had didn't help reduce his obvious grace.

Naruto in turned and admired Sasuke who was dressed in and elegant Black suit which made him look insanely sexy, but only problem was the fact that Sasuke's mouth was hanging open and was that drool there?

Naruto made to the stage and smile at Sasuke who whispered and 'I love you' and the ceremony was carried out.

Everyone clapped as 'I do's' were carried out.

Naruto threw the bouquet of while signaling Deidara where he's gonna throw it from the corner of his eyes, and Deidara caught it and both of them giggled while Itachi and Sasuke rolled their eyes, do they needed to catch that to confirm that Itachi's going to marry Deidara next?

Naruto squeaked and blushed in embarrassment as Sasuke picked him up in bridal style and carried him to the limo waiting outside.

"I love you so much Naru…" Sasuke said a look of absolute happiness in his eyes Naruto looked at him for a moment before perking him on the lips.

"Love you too Sasuke…"

The End!

**OMG OMG REVIEWS PLEASE! Because this is the end I hope I lived up to the expectations of the Royal Fiance manga reader….Love you all! Please look up my new story Falling for you…;) Matte ne!**


	15. EXTRA

**OKay Royal Fiance Extra chappy.**

**Well this chapter is quite mushy and I did by best for a happliy ever after.**

"Naruto's WHAT?" Sasuke yelled and Sakura winced at the high yell; he must be influenced by Naruto.

"Yes 's pregnant."Sakura answered and watched as many emotions went though Sasuke's eyes.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked concerned wasn't Sasuke happy and Sasuke turned to look at her and sighed.

"He has been avoiding me for a month now, I was thinking, what the reason; does he not want my baby?"Sasuke asked bluntly and Sakura sputtered.

"Sasuke-kun that is not true, he just well confused; even doctors are amazed, it isn't everyday you see a male carrying a baby."Sakura answered and Sasuke looked more calm.

"Where is he?"Sasuke asked as went to his closet and took out hod-die t-shirt and a pair of jenes.

"In the hospital. of another check up. why?What are you planing Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked when she saw Sasuke re-emerge from the closet with a guitar.

Sasuke smirked,"I planing to charm him again."

(Meanwhile)

Naruto sighed for the 20th time that day. He was pregnant and he still hadn't told Sasuke about this; he was waiting for a good time.

He just didn't want to be thought as a freak; although he had told one by one every family member they were all surprised but extremely happy.

He was in the hospital with Mikoto, King Fugaku, Itachi-nii , Deidara-nii, Iruka, Kakashi and Sai.

He was waiting for the news to be delivered to Sasuke and was waiting for an angry Uchiha bursting though the door; he had never seen Sasuke angry at him; the thought of seeing angry for the first time made him more scared.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Mikoto who smiled kindly at him.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan I know Sasuke would be quite happy."Mikoto said Naruto nodded.

_"Ladies and gentle man."_ A Voice said on the intercom and everyone turned their attention to the Voice.

_"There is special person in our room who would like to sing a little something for their wife; who is pregnant and is in admitted in this hospital."_

Naruto smiled.

_What sweet husband._

But Naruto's mouth opened in shock at the familiar voice that echoed though the intercom

_I wanna make you smile_

_whenever you're sad_

_carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

_all i wanna do, is grow old with you_

Naruto gasped at the lyrics while the Uchiha family smiled at the smile that later fitted the blondes face.

_I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

_So, it could be so nice growing old with you,..._

Naruto laughed at that and willed the tears away but his eyes widened when the door opened with his Sasuke with a guitar and a guy with a microphone.

_I'll miss you_

_Kiss you_

_Give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you_

_Feed you_

_Even let you hold the remote control._

Naruto couldn't even begin to describe his happiness; how could he ever tell Sasuke how much he loved him.

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

Sasuke keeled in front of the bed and Naruto go off the bed to tackle the sweet Uchiha.

_Oh I could be the man that grows old with you_

_I wanna grow old with you._

Naruto started crying and Sasuke rubbed his back Naruto pulled away into those dark eyes.

"I love you."Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto and Naruto returned the kiss with as much passion as he could."Dobe. I tell you that 's nothing in this world I love more than you."

"I-I Lo-love you too."Naruto whispered and hugged him.

"Naruto, with this news of you having my baby, now you have made me the most happiest man on this earth."

Sasuke whispered and Naruto hugged him tighter.

_Together forever._

_**Hows it? **_

_**The song is I wanna grow old with you from the wedding singer.**_

_**Love that song as well as SasuNaru!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I have been requested again and again by some fans that they want another chapter! So I after too much time I have come to give another chapter of Royal Finace!**

**Please review! I would also like to thank you guys for your unconditional support for this fic, I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, hey Sasu! Wake up!"Naruto pulled the sheets off Sasuke causing him to jolt awake, Sasuke blinked and then blinked again, "What? You want to have sex?"Sasuke asked yawning and Naruto smacked him over the head in embarrassment.<p>

"Oww…."Sasuke cursed before giving Naruto his full attention, "I want to eat chocolate marshmallow ice cream!"Naruto said and Sasuke blinked and blinked again.

"Chocolate marshmallow ice-cream? Right now?"Sasuke asked looking and Naruto increadously and Naruto nodded, "It's 1:15 am, no shop would be opened at this time of night, isn't there ice-cream in the kitchen? I'll ask the servants." Sasuke said and Naruto stopped him.

"No, there isn't I already checked, I wanted to go out and eat it… It's rude to disturb one, when they sleeping isn't it?"

Sasuke sighed, "So it is….." he agreed not pointing out that his husband had done exactly that, to him.  
>"Can't you eat it tomorrow? I just got one hour sleep, I really tired."Sasuke pleaded and truly he wasn't even able to keep his eyes open.<p>

Naruto glared at him, "You've been coming home late a lot lately."

"Hmmm?"

"You don't love me anymore do you?"Naruto wailed and Sasuke's eyes snapped opened at that, "Wa-what? "

"You have lot of women's name cards! Not to mention you coming home tired! You don't love me anymore!"Naruto started crying and Sasuke made his way towards him panicked, but Naruto started throwing the tissue box, a bear, a coffee cup whatever he could get his hands on towards Sasuke who kept dodging them.

"I can't believe you…you cheater! I hate you! Idiot Sasuke!"

'_How did he come to such a conclusion? How did our conversation of ice-cream, made him think I am cheating on him?'_

"Dobe, there are all work related name cards some women are in there forties or so!"Sasuke tried to convince Naruto , who stopped throwing stuff but didn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I love you so much!"Naruto sobbed on Sasuke's chest when Sasuke hugged him.

"I love you too, come on let's go get that ice-cream."Sasuke said and Naruto brightened up immediately, "Really? Thank you Sasuke! I love you!"Naruto said happily and Sasuke chuckled_, 'no matter how hard I try I could never understand his mood swings'._

His dobe was now 5 months into his pregnancy.

[Flashback]

"_Sasuke! Sasuke look!" his excited blonde yelled and went towards his husband who was watching t.v, who immediately turned his fond eyes towards the bouncing ball of energy._

"_What is it love?_

_Naruto grinned and lifted up his t-shirt show show his tummy and pointed at it while beaming at Sasuke who raised his eyebrows._

"_Look! I'm showing!"_

_He said pointing to his slightly bulgy tummy which Sasuke always adored, he knew it made Naruto a bit insecure about his body but Sasuke absolutely loved it and always kissed it whenever he got the chance to get rid his spouses concerns._

_But truthfully Naruto was only two weeks into pregenancy, it was quite impossible for him be showing and he couldn't see any difference._

"_Babe, there's nothing there, it's the same." Sasuke said and immediately panicked as he saw his love's eyes filled with tears._

"_Ar-are yo-you saying I-I've alw-always been fa-fat?" Naruto whimpered and Sasuke cursed and immediately embraced his sobbing blonde._

"_Of course not dobe. It's only been two weeks it's impossible to show now, calm down love, I love you."Sasuke kept kissing his sobbing boyfriend who then after some time stopped crying and wanted to cuddle, Sasuke was more than happy to oblige._

[Later]

There was many situation like those in which Sasuke didn't know how to handle his hunsbands negative mood swings, there wasn't more negative than positive, but negative ones were the one he had to be careful of.

After seeing all the shop closed, Sasuke finally decided to take Naruto a fancy hotel, where he was sure there would be Ice-cream, especially one with such a unique flavor, suiting Naruto's taste.

Naruto had the most weird cravings like eating bread with egg and putting some cheese and sauce on it and finishing it in one go, Sasuke found this really adorable and happily provided the ingredients he asked for so his wife could indulge, Naruto hated when Sasuke called him his wife but these days he just let it pass.

"Hmmm…Nn…."Sasuke raised an irritated eyebrow, not at the sound Naruto made while eating the ice-cream in the restaurant, but, the attention it earned and stares of interest Naruto received, his stomach was visible now, since it was his fifth month, along him looking completely adorable, Naruto's face contained a new shine and his skin was much smoother begging to be touched.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's cheek who was sitting across him eating ice-cream, Naruto leaned into Sasuke's hand.

"Uchiha is that you?" a voice asked and Sasuke turned to look at Gaara Sabukano , his eyes seemed surprised and amused at the scene. Gaara was his acutance at work.

"Gaara."

"Gaara? Gaara Sabukano?" Naruto asked surprised and Gaara turned to Naruto surprised, "Is that you Naruto?"Gaara asked and his voice turned gentle.

Sasuke didn't find it amusing.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"Naruto asked happily and Gaara replied, "I am here for some work, what about you"

"Oh….I 'm here to eat ice-cream with my husband."Naruto answered while taking another spoonful of ice cream and swallowing it and Gaara looked at Sasuke surprised, "You're married? When? Why didn't you invite me?"

"I don't like showing him off."Sasuke muttered low enough so it couldn't be heard by Naruto but Gaara caught it and smirked, "I can see why."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, no matter they were married people would have thought that the Uchiha would have become less possessive, but it became more intense after getting married, he realized after living with his blonde dobe what a catch his angel really was, he could have anyone and make them happy, but he chose Sasuke, who wondered about his luck but never questioned it, he was to treasure it properly, he didn't want Naruto leaving him. Ever.

He clenched his fist and missed the knowing look Naruto gave him, he could never understand why Sasuke thought he would leave him, but this was a perfect time to call him on it and reassure him.

There wasn't a place he'd rather be than his bastard's arms.

After Gaara left knowing he wasn't going to be acknowledged by either of his friends , Naruto placed his palm on Sasuke's fist on the table who looked up sharply, with vulnerable eyes.

"Sasuke, I know what's going in that head of yours I've been wondering about it for a while,"Naruto started and Sasuke opened his mouth to apologize but Naruto shook his head, "hey, no, I like it when your possessive, it one of the things I love about you, but being insecure is another thing, listen to me Uchiha, I love you, only you, there is no other who is more handsome, caring, loving, strong, kind and responsible as you, I am lucky to have you, I am sure the boobear will agree with me. I need you. And will only need you for the rest of my life, no one else, not even you could convince me otherwise, yeah?"

Sasuke's eyes were moist by the end of his speech and he chuckled , "I love you and Boo too. I couldn't help but think you could do better than me-"

"There is no guy out there better than you." Naruto interrupted with a soft glare and Sasuke smiled while take Naruto's hand and kissing it.

"There isn't is there?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his cheeky bastard but smiled fondly and Sasuke's happy voice.

'_There is no other place I'd rather let you be, too Naruto.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Work! Ah...That's all folks! have told you how kind and supporting you have been to me in this story! you all were great reader's hope this isn't too boring I hope you all like it !<strong>_

_**Love, Juhi!**_


End file.
